The Alteran Visitor
by moxxxy
Summary: Seven Tower has allowed Debrians back to their organization and Eve has come to visit. A certain High-Magician-in-training is asked to show her around.


**A/N: helloooo~ it's been a while! after reading aliniel's newest aisha x eve story, i felt inspired to write one, too! this one is code architect and high magician and will be a 3 chapter story that's a little slower in developing a relationship than my previous story: humor her. let me know what you think!**

* * *

"On behalf of Seven Tower and Sander, we welcome you back into the organization, fellow Debrian!"

The semi-circle of arch-wizards and mages applauded at the single android standing before them. She curtsied, doing her best to follow the human customs she had learned through the numerous etiquette logs saved by her late creator.

Despite the warm welcome, she could see the look of discontent among a few of the high-ranking members. That was to be expected. After the Seven Tower organization had split centuries ago due to disagreements between Debrians and the other mages, she couldn't expect many to agree with their reunification.

Among the judgemental faces of the high council, the android's eyes fell on a particular young lady seated next to a high-ranking mage bearing the crest of the Landaar family on their robes. Unlike the rest of the members before her, this female looked at her not with apprehension or revulsion… but with curiosity.

They held each other's gaze for some time as, for some reason, the Nasod felt drawn to her. She looked away for a moment before shyly looking back at her. Realizing their guest was still staring, the young woman dropped her eyes to the desk in front of her.

What a strange woman, the Nasod thought.

Still, if Nasods were to make their mark in society, she had to do more than rebuild her people. She had to understand more about those that shunned her kind. She had to mend the rift between humans and machines.

"We look forward to working with you all for a better, brighter future for everyone," the Nasod said, "Thank you for accepting us back into your organization."

* * *

Hot desert sunlight flooded the massive arches that lined the left side of the massive hallway. To her right were large wooden doors leading to various chambers of study. Peeking into one through a half-open doorway revealed levels upon levels of century-old books compiling everything the humans had learned to date.

Inefficient, she noted. The entire wing of the Seven Tower headquarters could be compressed into a single data chip had her people been given the chance to. Still, she held her tongue on the matter. It was thoughts like this that led to the separation of factions long ago. Instead, she followed her purple-haired guide to her designated living quarters.

"Eve, was it?" the young guide asked.

"Correct," the Nasod replied.

"Hi. I'm Aisha Landaar, High Magician-in-training. You're not a Debrian, are you?" Aisha asked, looking over her shoulder, back at the Nasod. It was the same woman she had seen at the council chamber. She had been tasked with escorting the Nasod to the guest rooms at the old Debrian section of the Seven Tower headquarters.

"No."

"Then why do they call you Debrian?"

"Because we feel there is a misunderstanding. Debrians were a technologically advanced humanoid race compared to their neighbors of the time. We are simply the product of their research: Nasods. We believe we are being misidentified by your superiors as actual Debrians."

"Nasod… so you're a machine?"

"Correct."

Aisha's eyes began to gleam as she turned to her fully. Eve stopped as the woman looked her up and down.

"Really? Incredible! You look nothing like the Nasods mentioned in texts. You look… real!" The purple-haired girl circled Eve, examining the finer details of her visitor. Eve was in an all-white coat that draped down to behind her knees. She wore a white blouse under a black vest that paired with a short white skirt and long white stockings. She had a pair of gloves and her hair was tight tightly into two buns that rested around her ear cones. A small black and white tiara rested on her head, framing the bright blue gem centered on her forehead. This was definitely not something someone would wear in a desert city. "Aren't you hot in that outfit?"

The Nasod tilted her head as the young woman circled her. "We are real," Eve said, adjusting the collar to her coat, "And yes… It is a little warm under these conditions."

"Want me to carry your coat? And no-what I meant was you look alive!"

The guest narrowed her eyes at her. "We _are_ alive."

"Oh-oops! No. Sorry. I meant that… ugh," the female struggled to explain herself but the Nasod quickly understood what she meant.

"We are the second generation of the line of Nasods designed by Adrian, our creator. Unlike the first generation, our current model is far more closely designed to a human than you would expect."

"Wow… really?"

"You seem easily impressed. Was that why you were staring at us earlier?"

"Y-you were staring at me, too!" Aisha countered.

"Yes. Because we found you attractive," Eve stated bluntly, leaving Aisha speechless and slack jawed at the statement. "Is something the matter?"

"I-I… no! No, it's just-" Aisha trailed off, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "That's rather forward of you."

"So why were you staring at me?"

"That's because-!" Aisha stammered frantically trying to come up with an explanation, "You were the center of attention at that moment. It's only normal, afterall."

"Hm," Eve cocked a brow at her, not entirely convinced by that explanation. Looking over the young woman she seemed more than desperate for Eve to accept that reason. She let it slide for now. "You were showing us to our accommodation?"

"Oh! Right! Sorry, I just…" Aisha trailed off, hiding her face in embarrassment before opting to simply shut her mouth and lead the way.

* * *

Day three of hosting the Debrian visitor from Altera: after spending the first two days orienting their visitor to their new surroundings, Eve specifically requested that Aisha be her personal assistant in her studies during her short stay. The high mage didn't protest. In fact, out of the rest of Seven Tower, she felt she was the most accommodating towards the Nasod after much of the elder mages refused to interact with a Debrian.

The day's topic was centralized on teaching the Nasod the basics of magic and comparing their understanding of El with human research. This wasn't a simple task as it was but it was, unfortunately, made even more difficult when Aisha began her lectures.

Even without looking, Aisha could feel Eve's eyes on her. It was a different kind of attention she got from tutoring other students… or rather, it was the same kind of attention when tutoring a few male students. It was the elevator eyes. And she did so freely even when Aisha turned from the blackboard back to her Nasod student.

"And that's how you make a frost crystal… or the super basics of it, at least," Aisha said with a sigh. The frost crystal floated over the palm of her hand and she looked at Eve who had her golden eyes transfixed on the center of her chest.

"Ahem… Eve? Are you paying attention?" Aisha coughed, doing her best to ignore the fact that Eve was staring at her chest.

Eve nodded, motioning at her white drone who quickly played back a snippet of Aisha's brief lecture on how to create frost crystals.

"Ah… okay. You know it's rude to stare," Aisha muttered under her breath.

Eve blinked, "Is it?"

"Well, yes. If the attention is unwanted."

"But you're the center of attention at the moment," Eve said, "It's only normal that we look at you."

"Touché…" Aisha grumbled in defeat.

"Also, your undergarments are visible through your blouse."

Aisha quickly looked down at her white top, instinctively covering her chest area and turning away from her student.

"We are kidding. It is what you humans call a joke."

"Eve!" Aisha scolded, feeling as if she had been exposing herself like that after all this time. Still, the fact that Eve was able to tell a joke was surprising to say the least. She looked on at her student who stared back at her as if she overstepped her bounds. The look of guilt upon a clueless face was just too adorable for Aisha to get mad at.

Aisha started giggling, much to the Nasod's confusion. As she laughed, though, she couldn't help but feel Eve's gaze tracing the curves of her body. And even though Eve had said it was a joke… Aisha felt that Eve might have been lying. If that was the case, then they'd be even because Aisha had been lying too.

She wanted the attention.

* * *

Day four of the Debrian visit: exchange of acquired knowledge between Mage and machine.

"We're not sure if this is working," Eve grumbled, doing her best to channel her El to force Aisha's staff to carry her off the ground.

"I don't know how else to explain it," Aisha said, doing her best not to fall off of Moby and Remy as they held her aloft. She was sitting on the black drone and clutching tightly to the white one as they hovered her a few inches off the ground. "You just think 'up!' and the staff should move as commanded."

Eve stood there, on the open grass square, holding the magical staff between her legs, trying to make something happen with her El. It was cute… in more ways than one. Seeing the little Nasod trying to take to the air like Aisha had demonstrated just moments ago was endearing… and since yesterday's lesson, Aisha couldn't deny the fact that she liked the attention Eve was giving her.

Not to mention the way the staff pressed up against the hem of Eve's skirt… It subconsciously pulled Aisha's attention towards the Nasod's inner thighs and Aisha found herself wondering more about the Nasod and just how close to the human anatomy they were designed to be.

'Just a little higher…' Aisha thought, tilting her head slightly as the Nasod continued to try to fly with the staff.

The staff began to glow, catching Eve by surprise.

'A little more…'

It pushed further upwards, climbing up further between Eve's legs. The Nasod was on her tip-toes now.

'A little more…'

The staff pressed against Eve, giving Aisha a glimpse of-

A gasp escaped Eve's lips, causing Aisha to lose her focus. The drones swayed underneath her and Aisha flopped to the ground, staring up at the sky dizzily as the staff flew overhead landing on the other side of the square. Eve, thankfully, wasn't on it.

Aisha sat up, rubbing her head as she searched for her friend. Eve was exactly where she left her, sitting on the ground and hands wedged between her legs.

"Are you okay?" Aisha asked, rolling to a sitting position and scooting closer to Eve.

"Did… we do that?" Eve asked, looking at the staff that lay on the grass a few feet away.

Aisha dropped her head in guilt, "No. That was me. I decided to help you make the staff fly."

"Oh…" Eve mumbled in disappointment, "We think we require more practice, then."

"I think you should start wearing underwear-" Aisha giggled but stopped dead when she realized what came out of her mouth. Eve was staring at her and Aisha quickly turned away, "I-I mean… it's not like I wanted to look."

"Why not?" Eve asked.

"Eh?!" Aisha turned to her to find the Nasod leaning closer.

There was a noticeable pause as Eve looked deep into the mage's eyes.

"W-what do you mean 'why not'? I mean, if I was looking that'd mean-"

"You were making sure we were safe?"

Aisha's jaw hung open as she was caught, once again, thinking weird things. "I… yes! Yes, I was watching you. Of course!" she forced out a laugh.

"We don't mind if you look, regardless," Eve said, not taking her eyes off of Aisha.

The mage felt her heart as it began to thump out of her chest. She instinctively turned away. Opting to ignore the very obvious move the Nasod was trying to make. Why was Eve doing this to her? Wasn't there… some guy Nasod or something she could come on to? She had to admit, though, the attention was quite flattering-

No! She couldn't just play along. Could she? Aisha looked at Eve. She was leaning closer now. Aisha scooted away, feeling her shyness get the better of her. "Though… it's probably best to sit on the staff in a side saddle position next time, okay?"

Eve moved closer, her hand brushed against Aisha's causing the hair on the mage's neck to stand on end as she whispered.

"But it felt nice."

* * *

Day five of the Debrian visit: Eve was to showcase the ingenuity of their technology and exchange knowledge with record keepers.

"You can handle it, right?" Noah asked Aisha who was in the middle of pulling her High-Magician uniform on in the bunk room.

"Me? You're not going?" Aisha asked.

"None of the others are. And I have to prepare the airship back to Velder. Eve's leaving tomorrow and we're transporting her back to Altera along the way."

"She's leaving tomorrow?" Aisha repeated.

"Yup. She said she's seen all she needed to and is ready to leave."

"Oh…"

"So you're fine going alone?"

"No one else is attending…?" Aisha muttered, "Why not?"

Noah shrugged, "Seven Tower is the leading organization in everything magic. Not a lot of its members see any benefit in exploring the technological applications of El."

Noah continued listing off reasons while, yesterday's events with the Nasod quickly flashed in Aisha's mind.

Noah tilted her head at the high mage, cocking a brow at her. "I'd say you'd be doing us a favor by humoring the Debrian, but you don't seem too bothered by it."

"No… I don't mind doing it."

* * *

Eve bent over, adjusting a few knobs on a strange metal box sitting on the floor. The lecture hall was empty, save for one attendant sitting front row and center to her presentation. Though the focus was supposed to be on the machine Eve was handling, Aisha couldn't help but tilt her head slightly as the hem of Eve's skirt slowly rose up along Eve's thighs.

Her focus was interrupted when she noted one of the Nasod's drones was watching her. Noticing this, Aisha sat straight up, eyes innocently forward as she stared at the distant horizon.

Eve was looking back at her at this point. A knowing smile apparent on her lips. Did she catch the mage? The Nasod ran her hands down the back of her skirt, straightening it before turning to Aisha completely.

"May we see the frost crystal spell, once more?" Eve asked as she opened a small compartment.

Aisha, snapped out of her distant daze. She reached behind her, drawing her staff and casting a spell to create a frost crystal.

"Place it here please," Eve motioned at the opened compartment which, strangely seemed to be perfectly sized to fit a crystal.

Aisha slid out of her desk and stepped on the lecture stage, placing the magical item as directed. Eve promptly shut the compartment and turned a dial at the side of the box.

Suddenly a rush of cold wind escaped a vent on top of the box, catching Aisha by surprise and lifting her skirt upward in the process.

The mage squealed, stepping back as she held her skirt down and stared at the softly humming box warily.

"This is an air conditioner," Eve explained, hiding the soft smile crossing her lips, "Since you've introduced me to your powers, we've come to notice that the spell lasts for only a few minutes before dispersing. However, once captured and contained in this device, a single crystal's energy can be extended to several hours. Days, if used sparingly."

"That's handy."

"Yes. We've already begun manufacturing several copies for use around your facilities."

"Really? When will they be delivered?"

"Now," Eve traced a circle on the ground with the tip of her toe, El flowed into the circle and another air conditioning unit rose from the ground.

"Wha… Eve how'd you do that?"

"We're an architect. Such a task is easy for us." She took a seat at the newly created machine, crossing her legs and looking up at the mage slyly. "But more importantly, you seem distracted. Care to explain why?"

"Distracted…?" Aisha dismissed it innocently, "Not at all. What made you think that?"

Eve glanced at her drone who had been watching Aisha the entire time.

"A little drone told us. They told us you seemed… sad."

"Ah… well… yeah," Aisha admitted, rubbing her arm and tracing her toe against the floor.

Eve snapped her fingers and the black drone swept underneath Aisha, letting her take a seat on it as it floated closer to the Nasod.

"Tell us what bothers you," Eve urged.

"They said you were leaving tomorrow."

"This is true."

"Right. And they said you've 'seen all you've needed to see'."

"That's correct."

"And it just got me thinking… was it because of me?"

"Yes, it is, actually," Eve stated.

Aisha slumped upon hearing this and the Nasod tilted her head curiously at the mage.

"What's the matter?" the Nasod asked.

"Well, it's because I tried to be your friend and, I don't know, things started getting weird between us, and I don't know how Nasods think or if there's just this gigantic difference in what humans and Nasods consider to be socially acceptable and at first I was nervous but actually I am still nervous and unsure, but I feel like there's a lot being left unsaid with what's going on and I don't know if I want you to leave without some clarification." Aisha took a deep breath after her rant, and she looked at Eve, expecting the Nasod to be completely confused just like she was.

"So you want clarification?" Eve asked.

"I… I guess? I mean, as to what, I'm not even sure but I just feel that-"

Eve snapped her fingers and Moby dipped before pushing forward, guiding Aisha towards the Nasod who leaned forward, meeting the mage's lips as she closed the distance.

Aisha fell backwards, off of the drone as her face went red with shock. Eve sat over her, tracing a finger over her lips in a coy smile.

"Did that clear things up?"

"I… You… did we just-" Aisha stammered, covering her mouth.

"Yes. It is a common show of endearment among humans, is it not?"

"Well, yeah… but-"

"During our visit you were kind enough to spend time with me when others would not. You've shared your knowledge and we reciprocate ours. We've asked for a friend, and you fulfilled that role."

"But… Eve, kissing isn't something you do with friends…" Aisha protested.

"We're aware. We hope our intentions are clear. The feeling of attraction is mutual for both parties so for the betterment of our understanding in human social interaction we wish to pursue this relationship with you, our dear friend."

Aisha shook her head, "Wait! I never said I was attracted to you or-" Eve shifted her sitting position, giving Aisha a brief glimpse up her skirt once more as the Nasod knowingly turned her body slightly away.

"You didn't have to say a thing," Eve replied.

Aisha was at a loss and she guiltily turned her head away in defeat. A soft hand caressed her cheek.

"Why are you upset?"

"I… I don't know what to think about all of this. This is just too soon… that, and you're leaving."

"We'll return next year," Eve said, sitting on her knees next to Aisha.

Aisha turned to her in surprise, "You're- you're coming back?"

Eve nodded, "We've seen everything we need to for the time being. Reconstruction of our race will begin promptly when we return to Altera. Application of learned social structure and practical uses of magic will be implemented in this year's construction period. We will visit Sander once more after construction is complete."

"Oh…"

"And then we would meet you once more."

"A-ah… I see," Aisha said, looking away from Eve, hiding the embarrassed look from her face as Eve drew slightly closer.

"Would that make you happy?" Eve's hand rested on Aisha's thigh and the mage's body went rigid.

"I-I'm sure Seven Tower would be happy to accommodate you again."

Eve's hand crept further up the mage's thigh, stopping just at the hem of her skirt, "Would _you_ be happy to accommodate us?"

Aisha looked at Eve and found herself getting lost in the Nasod's golden orbs. Her heart was thumping out of her chest as she fought for some semblance of decency in her next words. Though Eve showed little emotion, those deep golden eyes seemed to urge her to say what she will.

Aisha nodded, slowly, her voice quivering as she spoke, "I'd… love to."

Eve leaned forward, soft, calm lips pressing against the mage's shaking lips. Despite the silence of the moment Aisha's mind ran at a million miles an hour. Her brain wanted this to stop but at the same time her body seemed to crave this kind of attention… and Eve was all too aware of it.

As their lips parted, and the heat of the moment faded, Aisha looked on at the Nasod as a single thought ran through her head: what was she getting herself into?


End file.
